Buttons
by superfelix
Summary: Post 2 x 15 Monster. Just a few hours and Alex will have the insertion of her nephew but she is still in the MCS to close a case. Her thoughts, her fears, Alex POV.


**Name of the story:** buttons

**Pairing:** Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Word count:** 2325

**Raiting and warnings:** T

**Prompt**** (naughty):** beg

**Prompt**** (nice):** hands

**Description:** Post 2 x 15 Monster. Just a few hours and Alex will have the insertion of her nephew but she is still in the MCS to close a case. Her thoughts, her fears, Alex POV.

**A/N**** 1:** For the _Valentine's Day Fanfic-A-Thon_ of the LJ: ci_fans_united community.

**A/N**** 2:** It's a few weeks ago as I calculated the date of the start of Alex's pregnancy with her nephew. I did a little mistake and calculated with 280 days. I landed exactly at February 14th. I was very thrilled. As I read the theme of that Fanfic-A-Thon I knew exactly what I wanted to write. But I talked with my good friend Hannah and I had to change a lot of my concept. I also calculated the date of the insertion again and found out: 280 after the last menstruation, 266 days after the insemination a human baby will be born. So please don't look so close at February 14th. The exact date of the insertion must be between 02-25-03 and 03-01-03.

* * *

**Buttons**

Beep – beep – beep, my mobile. I dropped it on my desk and the little silver item tumbled over many papers and files. Taking deep breaths, I rested my head in my palms, closed for a few seconds my eyes. I was nervous, I was so damn nervous.

What if it won't work? - What if it will work? I signed deeply again and rubbed my belly.

Bobby looked up from his paperwork. His eyes reflected sorrow and concern but he gave me a little encouraging smile. He was the only one of One PP and my work environment I invited yet.

There was only one reason we're in the office after midnight. We had to finish the paperwork of the murder case around Laura Dietrich until tomorrow morning at nine. There will be a big revision in the police building and all closed cases had to be really close. No one asked that we had convict Marsten just today, a few hours earlier.

As Bobby and I had arrived Major Case after the walk through in Central Park with Carver and the two perps, the captain had crossed our desks, gave us all the blanks and forms and called it smirking a day.

I stood up and checked again the clock: three after two. The gynecologist had told me to pee one last time before going to bed. They have to do the intervention with full bleb. To the date as she'd told me I had thought, I would have a calm and relaxed night in my own bed and would not burn the midnight oil with my partner to close a case.

I had known that I would be very panicky in the night from the thirteen to fourteen February but to concentrate on these boring technical and civil terms...

Yes I had filled out these forms million times but I still had to concentrate. Every case had its own dodges.

"You can go home, Eames," Bobby said quietly. "It's okay. I know you'll have a difficult and hard day tomorrow."

I smiled thankfully but shook my head. "No, Goren. We're partners. I don't leave you in the lurch with all that stuff." I pointed on the still empty pages. "You wouldn't manage to fill out everything alone until the deadline," I said, and turned around. Over my shoulder I whispered cheerfully, "Give me five minutes and then we can start with the detailed report about the conviction," although that heavy knot in my stomach billowed more and more and the blood rushed quickly through all my veins. I still chattered with my teeth.

Before I walked around the corner toward the lavatories, I saw that Bobby did stretching and rotated his shoulders to get fresh again. He loosened his red tie and put off his jacket. I planned to withdraw two candy bars out of the vending machine for new power and to get two cups of tea.

**-xXx-**

Two hands full cold water didn't really calm me. Now my heart was in my mouth and I trembled slightly. Dear, just five and a half hours and I could be pregnant. With shaking fingers I fed the blacksugar spender with pennies. I locked the candies under my arm and organized two big mugs with hot tea.

Back at our desks I passed Bobby his MCS-cup and one Snickers.

"Let us have a little break and then we'll go about the last fill outs," I wanted to say with strong voice but I failed. My voice broke and I couldn't hide my nervousness.

Bobby nodded but got up. He strolled around the tables and stood behind me. I noticed in the moment he laid his hands on my shoulders that all our colleagues were away and we were the last in the roomy bullpen. Only our two desk lights were on, the rest of the open plan office lay in the dark.

"What can I do to dispel your worries?" Bobby whispered into my ear as he bent down.

A warm shiver ran through my entire body and then he started to massage my shoulders.

"Dear Alex, your muscles are as hard as stone." Bobby moved his large and warm palms along my arms. "Relax!"

I couldn't. The big knot in my tummy went away but there were new tensions everywhere as Bobby's hands traveled to my belly. In addition he began to nibble at my neck, now it was all up with me.

"I was horny the whole day because of you, Alex," I heard a purr. "Jeez, in a few hours will be life inside your beautiful belly." Bobby tore my blouse out of my waistband and slipped his long and elegant fingers underneath to stroke my soft skin. Instantly I drew my navel to the spin. "Living inside your belly…" he groaned lustfully. "…mhm, what would I give to be a short time inside your body…?"

I became breathless. I wanted to escape and protest but oddly enough Bobby's gentle lips, his warm body and that unambiguous and not unconceivable offer pacified me.

"B…bobby, what about the paperwork. It must be done."

He spun my red swivel chair around and faced me directly. "We nearly finished the reports and I think you need a bit…mhm…distraction."

I held my breath.

"And I'm here. We're alone, unwatched."

I wanted to curb him but found myself in the next moment onto my desk. Bobby had lifted me out of my chair and placed me eye to eye with him. I saw his pink tongue licking naughtily his lips and I nearly jumped down the table but Bobby rested his warm hands on my thighs to hold me in place.

"Don't move, just relax," he whispered seductively, and slowly unbuttons my dark red blouse. Bobby moved it carefully over my shoulders, but not off my arms. So I was a bit fixed. My whole body trembled but also felt so save in Bobby's presence.

He took my chair and sat down. Then he just looked at me, scanned every square inch of my exposed skin, which made me even more nervously. Bobby checked out my white lace bra and touched me. His fingertips traveled along the line where the soft material and my cleavage met and heated everything around.

His lips were at my throat and one of his hands moved to my dress pants. With his teeth Bobby pulled the straps over my rounded shoulders, nearly exposing my breast. He unzipped me and uncovered my panties.

"Mhm, fitting underwear. I like that," my partner murmured with bedroom eyes, and I burst into flames. I couldn't wait for his next touching, his next step.

But I didn't foresee what came next. Bobby stood up again, reached for my legs and spread them. He slipped between but broke the physical contact. Just our eyes were locked. My lips were slightly parted and my chest lifted and sank heavily.

Button after button Bobby opens his shirt. I could see more and more of his broad chest which was covered slightly with short, dark hair. I wanted to touch him, feel the softness of his skin and his strong muscles. But I couldn't, my arms were still held by my blouse.

"Tsk tsk tsk." He shook negatively his index finger before my eyes. "I said, 'DON'T MOVE' just watch, Alex and ease."

"Please Bobby, please…"

"No, no, no." Bobby kept me in suspense but also pulled down my bra and tenderly sucked my both nipples. God, that felt so phenomenal. He pushed me carefully down the desk and kissed greedily the whole upper part of my body.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled him closer, feeling his growing arousing against my crotch. I heard a muffled groan and then saw again Bobby's handsome face.

"Bobby, let me touch you," I **begged** between clenched teeth.

He smiled that boyish smile he just reserved for me and in his eyes I could read that I would be held down the whole time and was not allowed to move. I should just enjoy his ministrations. I gave up and finally relaxed.

In the next moment I felt Bobby's warm hands stroking my face, I calmed down but cold water made me jump.

**-xXx-**

A daydream! A daydream? I stood in front of the basin of the female rest room of the Major Case Squad. I took another hand full of water and threw it in my puzzled face.

I didn't thought of sex for a long time. The whole medical procedures and hormones squelched my libido in the last weeks and to think of Bobby being tender to me was even more indicated. I checked my blushing face in the mirror and toweled myself before I organized the tea and snacks.

**-xXx-**

"Finished…" Bobby sighed relieved, and dropped his pen. Just one line and I also was ready. We collected every paper, put it in the right folder and stack everything in a white cardboard.

"I'll bring the files into the archive and you can keep your appointment," Bobby said, standing next to me.

I nodded and felt again that hot knot in my belly. The last hours had passed in a blur but the paperwork had detracted me from too much thinking. I started to tremble uncontrollably and my legs became weak. Bobby held me fast around my waist and shoulders and didn't let me fell. I rubbed my face and maltreated my lips. My mouth was so dry.

"I can escort you, if you like. I want to support you, Alex," he said, and took my hands, stopping my self-destruction. Looking deeply in my eyes Bobby whispered so our arriving colleagues wouldn't hear him. "And you shouldn't drive alone."

I smiled thankfully but shook my head. "Beth and her husband will be there and the clinic is just three blocks away. I will leave my car here at One PP and walk the short distance."

"Okay," Bobby murmured, and pulled me in a quick but calming embrace. "See ya tomorrow, mummy-to-be," he winked, and headed toward the elevators with the full evidence box under his arm.

The arriving hoist spitted a lot of Detectives in the bullpen, after them also a rested captain. A new working day started – Wednesday – Valentine's Day – and I would have a very special Valentine's Day Date.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Not one minute too late had Bobby left our intimate get-together and left me out of his comforting hug.

"Good work, Detective," Deakins said as he passed my desk. "I saw Goren with all the files on his way to the evidence vault."

"Thanks," I nodded and pulled the grey bobble cap over my head and wrapped the black scarf around my neck.

"You are taking the rest of the week off, right?"

"Yes," I replied furthermore monosyllabic, and reached for my long coat.

"All right, see you Monday," the captain said, and vanished into his office.

In the moment I pushed one arm into a sleeve my cell phone rang.

**-xXx-**

"Yes Beth, no problem…I know that you two wanted to be with me," I spoke into the mobile, and wrung my cap to choke the new waves of flurry. "Yes, I'll take care of myself...We'll see us at my place. Bye," ringing off.

I sighed despaired and rubbed hard my face. As I looked up, Bobby stood in front of me and gazing down at me looking confused. He didn't have to ask. I could see all the questions in his eyes.

Unobtrusively he took my hand and guided me in the glass walled conference room.

"Beth and Daniel are stuck on the Staten Island Ferry. The ferry's engine blew-up and now they're bobbing up and down in the middle of the Upper Bay," I said in a rush as Bobby closed the door behind us.

"What about evacuation?"

"Beth said, it's not allowed, something with insurance protection. There will be a towboat in an hour or something like that, which will tow them to South Ferry."

"Okay."

"B…but, now I have to attend the…the insertion alone…I…I can't." I nearly choke at my arriving tears. "I'm so full of fear, Bobby." I pressed my face onto his strong chest. He had been the best partner I even had, but when he had become my rock?

"Alex," he replied, and stroked tenderly my back, moved us a bit, so no one outside could see what we shared.

"Bobby…?" I breathed deeply. Dared I to ask? I lifted my face from his soaked shirt and searched his warm and insightful eyes. Just thirty minutes to the appointment and I lost my head.

"I'll go with you," he smiled warmly down on me, and guessed right.

**-xXx-**

Just in that thin hospital gown I climbed for the umpteenth time in that unloved chair. I stopped counting the climbs by ten.

Dr. Lovechild had shown me the three embryos under the microscope she would transfer inside my womb. She'd explained that the zygotes divided nine times since the insemination and that this is perfect and would help with the nidation.

Now Elizabeth's and Daniel's babies, their little buttons they'd still called them the last three days were in a large pipette with a flexible tube on the tip. They shared the artificial ambience with a few milliliter of Daniels seminal fluid. Dr. Lovechild told Beth, Daniel and me in an earlier counseling interview that newest studies explored this would also be helpful for the nidation.

I placed my feet into the stirrups, spread my thighs and breathed deeply again. As I opened my eyes again, I rested my head on the right cheek, I perceived Bobby's totally fascinated face. He gave me again a stunning smile, took my cold right **hand** in his large and warm palms and I nodded so the gynecologist could start the transfer.

**The end

* * *

**

Thanks for taking the time and reading: **Buttons**

**We'll read us again…Antje**


End file.
